The Protocol Review and Monitoring System of the DCCC consists of the Cancer Protocol Committee, the Cancer Sciences Subcommittee, and the Scientific Monitoring Subcommittee. The Cancer Protocol Committee (CPC) and Cancer Sciences Subcommittee (CSS) are responsible for the scientific review of all new cancerrelated protocol applications. The CPC reviews all new therapeutic protocols (agent or device) and the CSS reviews applications involving non-agent or device interventions (correlative sciences, cancer prevention and control, diagnostic and psychosocial research).The Scientific Monitoring Subcommittee is charged with the scientific monitoring of institutional protocols, encompassing reviews for scientific progress and the reports on audits performed by the Core Audit Team of the CTSR. The details of these processes are provided below